Futile
by yellowmile
Summary: After witnessing a heated dispute between Clare and a student, Eli makes an offer Clare can't refuse. "It's pointless really, you know you can't resist me." TWOSHOT.
1. Fight

**Hello my lovely readers, what I have here is a TWOSHOT. I don't know where I got this idea from, but I just had to write it. Okay, so this chapter will be in Clare's POV and the next chapter will be Eli's with the lemon. So, to make things clear, the lemon is NEXT CHAPTER. This chapter shows...well, you'll see. **

**A few things to point out: Jenna is not pregnant. No uniforms. Vegas night never happened.  
><strong>

**Okay, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Futile<span>**

**I.**

I placed my books in my locker before closing it and heading down the hallway. I hope Eli remembered to bring his story to school today, I needed to re-edit it before he would hand it in to Ms. Dawes. I turned a corner and mentally rolled my eyes when I saw Jenna down the hallway, laughing in that perky voice of hers. _Is it possible for it to become more annoying then before?_

God, that makes me remember when she used that same _sickly _voice when she accused I had gotten a boob job. I never recognized this before in anyone because it was wrong to-but she was so _dense._ Why would I want to alter my body just to get attention? Answer: I wouldn't.

"Clare-bear!"

I cringed when her voice rung through my ears as I walked past her. I turned around and saw her smiling at me with that same smile I fell for last year one too many times. And what was with the nickname? I _never_ liked being called "_Clare-bear"._

"First of all, Jenna, my name is Clare. So, please, use the correct way," I said as I crossed my arms in a fit of annoyance.

"Yeah, okay," she waved her hand dismissively and I was wondering what the heck she wanted from me. "I just wanted to see how are things. I haven't spoken to you since the beginning of school, what's new?"

I narrowed my eyes at her nosy question and suspicion perked when her voice sounded awfully…casual.

"They're good. Why do you ask?" I don't even hide the evasiveness in my voice, and she bits her lip as she looks down at the ground.

"I was wondering…if you could maybe…hang out with me for a few days. At least, until I know for sure that Holly J is off my back," she rambled nervously and I looked at her in confusion.

"What happened with Holly J?" my voice more curious then hostile.

She rocked on her heels and I've never seen her this nervous before, or uneasy. _This is weird._

"I sort of…kissed Sav….and now…she kind of wants me dead, or severely hurt," Jenna offered a nervous laugh.

I stared at Jenna with my mouth gaped. _What the….._That is definitely shocking news. I suddenly felt frozen and didn't realize the people that were passing by us or the shoves that I was receiving for standing in the way.

I shook my head and blinked out of my trance. "You kissed…Sav? Sav Bhandari? Alli's _brother_!" I said in disbelief then in hysterics.

_Wait, what happened with K.C.? _

"Yeah, well, K.C. left me for Bianca and Sav was really sweet to me and then I felt this like….connection with him and I just thought he felt the same way," she said in a sad voice that almost made me feel bad. "Then, Holly J came along and said he would never go for me, but I just told her that getting rid of insignificant temporary girlfriends was kind of my thing-oops, sorry, Clare-bear," she said, her tone returning as fake as her hair colour.

_Who does she think she is? _She thinks she can get away with this? _Of course she can, Clare, you let her walk over you last year, why would this year be any different? _I felt my hands clench at my sides and my lips curl at the vile thing in front of me. She just doesn't know when to shut up.

"Its funny how you get rid of insignificant temporary girlfriends when look what happened between you and K.C." I shot back smugly and I saw her shrink back. "And how pathetic of you to beg for my friendship just because you're afraid of Holly J Sinclair."

Okay, I wouldn't admit it out loud, but Holly J was scary. I remember last year when I kissed Declan's neck, and was too embarrassed and scared for her to find out. Thankfully, after politely threatening me on staying away from Declan, we were able to co-exist without any problems.

I noticed that some people stopped around us, curious faces etching on their faces.

Jenna must've noticed because the sad and desperate girl facial expression left and the snobby and conceited mask slipped on. She crossed her arms and raised her held up high as she scoffed.

"Making up lies, _Clare-bear_," she said tauntingly and loudly so everyone would hear, making me more aggravated by the minute. "I always thought you were the sweet and innocent one, guess not," she batted her eyelashes dramatically and I wanted to slap her.

I walked up to her until our noses were almost touching. "Coming from the girl who kissed the school president." I didn't care if people heard, but hearing their small noises of surprise made me smirk in victory.

Jenna glared at me, but I can tell she was running out of insults. "You're just making up lies because you're jealous of me, probably because you're not over K.C., which is getting kind of old, don't you think, Clare-bear?" she said in a high, conceited voice.

"Listen, you dumb bimbo," I heard people gasp. "You just told me that K.C. dumped you for Bianca! Then, you beg me for friendship just to cower away from Holly J, it looks more like _you're_ jealous of _me_." I didn't mean to sound so condescending, but she was really getting on my last nerve.

"Shut up!" she snapped hysterically as she shoved me, hard.

I'm never one to use violence, so the best decision would be to walk away.

"You're not worth it," I said quietly as I turned around.

"What? Is Saint Clare too afraid to fight?" I heard Jenna scoff. "I'm not surprised, you were always such a prude with your saintly-like attitude," she laughed in a high pitched shrill, along with others, that used up the last straw of my patience.

_Screw non-violence._

I swiftly turned around and slapped her across the face. Everyone around us went silent and Jenna touched her red cheek as her mouth was set ajar. Her face turned from complete shock to a fit of rage, as her pig nose flared and she launched towards me. I stepped out of the way and she fell flat on her face. I laughed at her idiocy and stepped over her, but she caught my leg and I went flying down.

_That is it._

I turned over before she can climb on my back and I flipped her over, with me on top of her and my hands flying. She grabbed onto my hair and we both screamed as the fight became more viscous. I heard people cheering but I was too enraged to take notice. But, before I could grab Jenna's hair, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of Jenna. Before I knew it, I was being taken away; the students and Jenna far away.

I was still too upset to comprehend what was going on, I never felt so _angry _over something before. All I wanted to do was go back and kick Jenna's face in.

"Stupid, stupid, Jenna!" I muttered angrily while I subconsciously took a seat on top of a desk.

That's when it hit me, I was in an empty classroom, with Eli staring me down like a predator after its prey. Only one thought came to mind after that:

_Oh, boy._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, the second chapter will be posted soon.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Resist

**Well, here we go, the last chapter. I'm really glad you guys liked this twoshot, I hope I don't disappoint for this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"Hey, man."

I looked at Adam and nodded in acknowledgment as I placed my story in my bag and closed my locker. I was about to meet up with Clare, she was going to re-edit my story before I hand it in to Ms. Dawes. My little genius always has to re-do things to make sure they are right. I smirked at the thought and started walking down the hall with Adam.

"So, I'm about to meet up with Clare, you know for Dawes' assignment," I said as we turned a corner.

Adam nodded. "I have to go to the library anyways. Are you going to be there, too?"

"Probably, that's where we usually edit. I'll see you there," I bid goodbye as he turned down a different hallway towards the library.

When I reached at the end of the hall, I saw a crowd of people surrounded around lockers. I was about to pass it when I noticed a familiar pair of golden, curly, locks displaying in the gap of the crowd. I stopped when I saw a clear look of Clare standing in front of a blonde girl.

Clare was standing really close to this girl and her tiny fists were clenched together and I saw the blonde girl glare. Then I realized why the people were surrounding them.

_Was my Clare getting into a fight?_

I noticed Clare's posture was stiff and the way her floral dress was complimenting her curvy body, I couldn't help but feel something swell in my personal area.

"You're just making up lies because you're jealous of me, probably because you're not over K.C., which is getting kind of old, don't you think, Clare-bear?" I heard the blonde girl say in an annoying high pitched voice.

Clare's expression turned from angry to furious and she looked incredibly sexy at the moment. I've always found her beautiful, but when her face twists into sheer anger and looks like she's about to murder the blonde girl, I couldn't control how tight my jeans were becoming.

"Listen, you dumb bimbo," I heard Clare snap.

_Holy shit, did that just come out of her mouth?_

I have to fix my jeans as the tightness becomes painful.

"You just told me that K.C. dumped you for Bianca! Then, you beg me for friendship just to cower away from Holly J, it looks more like _you're_ jealous of _me_." Clare yelled furiously.

I felt my mouth gape as Clare stood there, striking a nerve-I assume-as the blonde girl stood there and snapped at her to shut up. I would've been proud of my girlfriend at this moment and congratulate her on her victory, but not this time. The way she yelled in fury at the blonde girl and when her stance was menacing and fury stricken; I was more turned on then ever.

When Clare and I started to sleep together, she only had one condition: she keeps her purity ring on. Hell, I could live with that, I was fine with the fact of ravaging her body while she kept that ring on. It was usually at night time when I would have my way with her, but I was on the verge of exploding right now and I wanted her, _badly._

Then, she did something that pushed me over the edge: Clare slapped the girl. That was when chaos ensued. I walked quickly over to the cheering crowd and saw Clare on top of the girl slapping repeatedly and I saw her dress hike up, exposing her creamy, white thighs. I needed to take her away, right now.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the girl before breaking away from the crowd and pulling her down the hallway. She didn't seem to notice her surroundings, since she was still fuming silently as I turned a corner and ended up in a secluded hallway. One that no one went to.

I saw the draped door of a classroom and opened it before pulling her in. I locked the door before turning around to see her sitting on a desk.

"Stupid, stupid, Jenna!" she muttered angrily before she realized where she was.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened when she must've saw the predatory look I was giving her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as I slowly walked over to her.

I smirked and placed my hands on her exposed thighs. "You think, you could just get into a fight like that and leave me turned on," I said, looking straight in her eyes.

She blushed before smirking deviously and placing her hands on the desk behind her, pushing her breasts up in the air.

"Did I make poor Elijah Goldsworthy hot and bothered?" she asked seductively, tauntingly.

"Yes," I admitted. "And now,I have a solution that will help _me_ and benefit _you_." I inched my hands under her dress as I stayed eye contact with her.

"And what if I refuse?" she cocked an eyebrow, but her smile was betraying her bold question.

"It's pointless really, you know you can't resist me," I stated as my hands slithered higher up her legs.

"Is that…Eli!" she moaned as I pressed my thumb right over her centre.

I smirked in victory before softly rubbing circles as I saw her close her eyes and bite her lip.

"What was that, Clare? You didn't really finish your sentence," I chuckled smugly as she arched herself into me and grabbed my shoulders tightly.

She was already wet and her moans were turning me on even more. So, I pushed her panties aside and plunged two fingers in, making her scream in pleasure.

"Shh, you have to be quiet," I nibbled on her earlobe as she pushed herself on the edge of the desk and wrapping her legs around me.

She panted heavily and tried to stifle her moans as I pumped faster. When she was about to release, I pulled my fingers out and heard her whine in protest. But I crashed my lips over hers before she could complain further. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I clutched her waist to bring her closer.

I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, attacking my tongue at once. I could feel my arousal growing as she would rub up against me when she shifted. I groaned when she tugged on my hair, sending an anxious urge through my body. I moved my hands to the back of her dress-my lips still attached to hers-and pulled the zipper down. I broke from the kiss and impatiently pulled the dress off, leaving her in her lilac bra and matching panties.

She giggled lightly and it reminded me how lucky I was to have her. I loved her more then anything and all I wanted to do was make her happy. I hope she knows that.

I place my hands on her waist and she starts to tug on my shirt.

"Its not fair that you have more clothing on," she pouted cutely and I allowed her to pull it completely off.

She raked her fingers on my chest and I felt my muscles contract at her touch. She placed small kisses on my chest and I hissed when she nibbled in different places. I clutched her curls and pulled her face back to mine, pressing my lips to hers, and pressing her chest to mine. She moaned in my mouth and I detached my lips from hers and skimmed them down her neck.

I unclasped her bra and palmed her breasts once the clothing was gone. She sighed and arched into my touch as my tongue swirled on her soft skin. I felt her unbuckle my belt and pulled my jeans down. I pulled away and stepped out of them and pulled down my boxers. She pulled down her underwear before wrapping her legs, once again, around me.

She gasped when my tip poked her center and I groaned when her breasts were pressed against my skin.

I was grateful that she was on birth control because condoms always felt weird.

I pushed into her in one deep thrust,making the pleasure shoot in all directions. Clare moaned and wrapped her arms around me as I pulled out and thrust in deeper. I grabbed her hips and plunged in deeper as the pleasure caused fireworks to explode inside.

Clare bit her lip and rotated her hips against mine which caused electricity to surge through me. Her small hands cupped my face and pulled me to her lips. She would moan and pant in my mouth as my thrusts were harder each time.

I pulled away and my grip on Clare became harder as I changed the angle in my thrusts. Clare started screaming my name, but my mind was clouded in lust to tell her to stop. I watched as her breaths became shallow and her moans were more frequent, indicating that she was close.

I grabbed one of her breasts and felt myself almost there.

"ELI!"

She shook underneath me and I pumped a few more times before I released inside her, a loud groan and chant of her name falling from my lips. I pulled out of her and laid on the desk next to her, wrapping my arms around her as she snuggled in my chest.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Hmm, I knew you couldn't resist me," I laughed when she slapped my chest.

"You never know when to quit, do you?" she said sarcastically.

I shook my head and moved her bangs away from her face, causing her beautiful smile to appear.

"But there is one thing you shouldn't quit," she gave me a confused look. "Never give up fighting chicks." I smirked.

"Shut up, Eli," she said before kissing me.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know. Thanks again, for reading this.<strong>


End file.
